The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to sorting systems using roller-top conveyor belts to divert articles from one side or the other of a main conveyor.
In the tire industry, finished tires leave the inspection area in a mix of various types and sizes. Usually the tires are sorted automatically, using bar codes or colored line codes to designate type or size. Transported on a sorting conveyor, the tires are identified by a bar code or color code reader, or sometimes even by a human operator that recognizes the tire type and pushes the appropriate identification button. As soon as an identified tire passes the proper exit of the sorter conveyor for that type of tire, the tire is moved sideways at a 90° angle onto an exit conveyor that conveys the tire to the proper palletizing or storage station. Classical sorting systems use a complex set up of narrow belts and pop-up driven rollers to make the 90° diversion.
Several conventional sorting systems use transverse-roller-top belts in line with a main conveyor. Simple pneumatic or electric pushers push an identified tire off the side of the transverse-roller-top belt onto an exit conveyor. A disadvantage of this system is that it is difficult to transfer tires onto exit conveyors when they are positioned opposite each other across the main conveyor.
Thus, there is a need for a less complex sorting system for tires and other articles.